Shadow Moon
by Avenger of the fallen
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! YAY! I THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND LIKED THIS STORY FOR YOU PAITENCE
1. Kidnaped

**KIDNAPED**

The night was dark. The stars twinkled like thousands of tiny diamonds in the vast night sky. Hanging low at its peak was the bright white full moon that lit the grass of the estates garden.

The girl heaved a sigh as she remembered her brother's words_ "I'll be back by one, Quartz." _as he left her there with the staff at their grandparents manor. She giggled, picking up her discarded novel. She was in the process of re-reading the _Twilight_ series by Stephanie Meyer. Her fingers flipped the page to the one she'd been reading in _New Moon_. _...in his place was a huge russet wolf._

There was a crash as the three windows of the library shattered and people in black camouflage rushed into the room. Her thoughts went to her brother as she sent up a cry to the night. The last thing she saw was a hand holding a foul smelling cloth over her face before her world went dark...

Quartz tried to scream, but it was no use. The gag was keeping her silent. Her hands and feet were bound to the rails on the bed by bits of soft cloth. Soft, but tied tightly enough that she could not escape.

A door opened and closed. The smell of food reached her nose and she inhaled deeply. She tossed her head and groaned when the figure of a man shadowed her small frame on the bed.

His fingers gently traced her jaw line, she went still against the familiar touch. She raised her eyes, meeting those of the one person she was afraid of. Tears built in her eyes, he wiped them away.

"I won't hurt you, little one, you have my word as a sorcerer." He bit his lip. "I'm going to untie you, but I need you to be quiet, all right?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Good, good. Winston would kill me if he knew what I was doing right now." he watched her as confusion swept her eyes. "I know you have no reason to like me, to trust me, but please... the others don't care if you live or die before they get the ransom."

"And you do?" Her voice broke when he loosened the gag.

"Yes, believe it or not, I do." He met her gaze. "You're very beautiful for a witch, Quartz Shield. I'd like to keep you alive.. If you would like to stay alive, that is."

"Yes, I want to live..." Fear made her heart race.

"Good."

"What do I need to do?"

"Stay placid, don't try to escape on your own, don't use any spells." He listed of several more things- do's and don'ts- before leaving her to eat. He stayed in the room with her, leaving only when she was securely retied to the bed. "If your friends come looking... I'll try to help them, but there's no guarantee, understand?"

She nodded.

He bent his head and sighed lightly. His hands caressed her face, pushing back her hair and brushing tears from her eyes. His lips pressed to her temple as he whispered goodnight into her ear. She cried quietly as the darkness closed in on her once more.


	2. The Pack

**The Pack**

Guilt racked his body as he raced his motorcycle through the deserted back streets of the city. New York was a big place, but he had to find her- his twin sister and bring her home to the manor.

"The best chance you have, if you care to risk it, is the Pack." The man on the phone had said before he hung up. That had been two days ago.

Quartz had been captured four days ago.

Four days of wasted time. Four days without sleep. Stopping now and then to snack on a bag of chips or a bar and pop he would buy at some convenience store or gas station.

_I should have protected her better. I should never have gone to that damn party!_ His mind raced as he turned down a side road on the outskirts of the city. The dust rose up in clouds in the wake of his speed.

From the corner of his eye he saw a great golden wolf racing along side of his in the woods. He gulped, nervous.

This was Pack lands.

He focused on the lights of the house through the trees. When he was not even twenty feet from the porch, he applied the breaks, sending the bike sideways and avoiding the golden wolf that tried to take a swipe at him. The wolf landed and turned with a snarl.

The teen took off his helmet and turned off the bike. He dismounted, falling to his knees.

"Please, please... I need your help." The wolf feigned confusion. "I know you're a werewolf. Make that I know you're Clayton Danvers, and I know you can understand me."

"Is that right?" From a curtain of his dark red hair, he watched as an older man walked out onto the porch. His Asian features were calm, but concern lined the corners of his mouth.

"Am I right to assume that you are Jeremy Danvers, Pack Alpha?"

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed to slits. The wolf vanished around a corner. "Who are you?"

"Please, may I come inside? I swear to you that I mean no harm." The teen held out his wrists. "Bind me if it makes you feel any better, but I really, really do need to speak with you."

A blond man returned from where the wolf left. He tugged a black shirt over his sculpted body and walked over to the teen. His grip on the boy's arms was like steel.

"What do you say, Jer?" Clayton's deep-rooted southern drawl was almost a growl.

"Take him inside."

The teens eyes lit up, "thank you, really... I ..." his head dropped down. Had it not been for the muscled blond holding his arms, he would have fallen onto his face in the dirt.

Jeremy raised a brow.

"It wasn't me!"

"I know, Clay. Just bring him inside, I'll look at him there."

Clayton carried the boy inside and laid him on the bed in the only other spare room they had. Elena's old room. He looked down at the sleeping boy as Jeremy walked into the room with his medical kit.

"I think he's just exhausted." Clayton commented. "Damn kid couldn't stand when he got off the bike."

"Oh?" Not one to take chances, the older werewolf did a check of the teenager's vital stats before nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, he just fell straight to his knees." Elena said as she walked into the room. "I was watching from the hall window."

"Thanks, Darling." Clayton murmured when she handed him a cup of steaming coffee. The voices of the three werewolves faded to nothing as his mind drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Her head was hurting..._

_Her mind was racing..._

_But there was still no signs to give away where she was._

_If only she could see something, he would see it too. Her brother, her twin. They had never been separated before. This was new, this alienation from one another. She gasped as the pain in her tender arms was alleviated. The sorcerer had come again, this time leaving her untied so that she could stretch her sore, tired muscles. He'd left more food for her, watching quietly as she ate then removing the dirty dishes..._

* * *

The vision snapped back. The teen on the bed moaned slightly, trying to shake off the exhaustion he was still feeling.

"I think he's waking up." A woman's voice. Calm, sweet, and motherly. Who was she?

"I'll go get Jeremy." Clayton. He recognized the blond from earlier by the drawl. "Try to get him talkin', Darling."

"Yeah, yeah. While you're out there check on the twins?"

"Sure thing."

He waited until the door closed behind Clayton before opening one eye. Daylight filtered in through the lace curtains. He gasped. How much of his time was lost while he slept? How long was he asleep? Was he now a prisoner, or were they just being cautious?"

"Good morning, Mr. Shield." He sat up straight and glanced cautiously at the blond haired woman standing at the window. Her long blond hair reached her waist, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of sapphire blue. The plain white T-shirt and faded blue jeans outlined her slim frame to perfection as she stood in a bright shaft of sunlight.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your wallet had your ID's in it. I'm convinced a killer has no need of such things, so is Jeremy."

"But Clayton's not." He finished for her. She shook her head, blond hair bouncing with the movement. "Look, please, I need help, and a contact of my dad's gave me your Pack's address. He told me that you would try to help if you could."

Her eyes darkened slightly. "Contact? Who was it?"

"A werewolf that said you guys could be trusted. He said it was because you were on the Supernatural Council."

"Who?" This time the question came from the door where Jeremy stood with a tray of food.

"I don't know his name- just a number where he can be reached. Dad never told us anything about the supernatural world."

"Then why are you here? You said you needed help, but are you a supernatural?"

"Please... my sister, she's in danger because our father kept the truth from us for seventeen years."

"Explain." Jeremy, the Alpha, said evenly. The teen eyed the food hungrily. "I see, food first, then you talk."

"Thank you, thanks so much." The boy dug into the breakfast without hesitation. "I haven't eaten a real meal in four days... or is that five now? I've lost count."

"Eat, then we will see if you're worth helpin'." Clayton said darkly. The woman chided his behavior.

The empty tray removed, he settled back and sighed. "That was one wicked breakfast, Mr. Danvers."

"Call me Jeremy, please."

"Sorry, it's habit for me to be formal and polite." The teen said. "Where to start..."

"Your name, address, family members." Jeremy shot Clayton a dirty look. "What? I'm just trying to give a few pointers."

"Out." Jeremy said as he gestured to the door. "I'm sure he's not going to do me harm."

Clayton grudgingly complied with a grumble that sounded oddly like a threat.

"My name is Silver Shield. I'm the first-born son of Jasper and Miranda Shield. My twin sister, Quartz, has been kidnaped after a break-in at our grandparents country manor. That was Thursday past."

"I see."

"Um... What's today's date?"

"Tuesday, July sixteenth."

"Gods, it's been five days since we've been separated. I can't take this kind of pain!"

"What pain is that?" Jeremy asked gently as he sat across from the boy. Silver lifted his head and looked the older man in the eyes.

"We were born of a union between a sorcerer and a Wiccan. We've been under a very tight spell called a Twin-Spell that lasts only until we're separated for two straight weeks. I only have nine days left before the spell breaks completely and I no longer sense her presence."

"How does that work?"

"Her powers and mine are intertwined. If anything happens to either of us, the other would know automatically." Jeremy nodded. "I was at a graduation party that night with some school friends. When she sent up the silent cry to me I felt the first snap of power."

"You said your father never told you of the supernatural world?"

"Not until Quartz cornered him and threatened to burn his favored books." Silver bit back a laugh. "Our mother died two months ago on May sixteenth, the cancer took her."

The near black of Jeremy's eyes wavered for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm not. I hated the way she suffered through it. I'm glad she's in a better place, and I hope the Fates take care of her soul." Silver shot back. "Sorry, it's just that I don't like pain. At all. And I'm hurting now that my sister isn't with me the way she should be. She was at the manor that night; she wanted to read until she went to sleep. It's her way of mourning."

"You and your sister are twins?" When Silver nodded, Jeremy rose from the chair. "I didn't think sorcerer's had twins."

"They don't. According to Father, that gene runs on our mothers side of the family."

"I see." Silence fell between them. "And you're only seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

Silver nodded. "Hey, um, Jeremy?"

The aged werewolf turned to face the boy. "What is it?"

"I have a bag with a few changes of clothes with me.. Could I possibly grab a shower while you step out?"

"I'll have Elena bring your things." Silver breathed a thank you as Jeremy closed the door.


	3. Testing Bounds For Trust

**Testing Bounds for Trust**

He watched while the blond woman, Elena, brought him his bag of things. Carefully, but within her view, he rooted through his stuff to check for everything he needed. It was clear that they'd searched his things. Probably looking for anything incriminating that they could hold over him.

Earlier encounters with the wrong people had left him more cautious than usual for a teenager. The first time, when he and Quartz were just starting in a public school at their mothers request, he'd seen kids that were bent on making his sister their target for the years to come. With a simple push in the right direction, Quartz had taken Silver up on his offer to learn to fight. After that, when she'd become comfortable with her own techniques, he'd sent her off on her own in the school yard.

No one bothered her after that. No one tried, nor dared to attempt to do a damn thing.

And now, she was gone. His beloved twin, whom he would spend hours a day teasing and testing to see how far he could really push her, was gone. Kidnaped by unknowns in the dead of their first night in the manor.

"Well, all I can do now is trust that I _can _find her." He whispered lightly as he peered out at the midday sun. It glinted off the green grass of the gardens below while the wind stirred the blades with a gentle hand. He felt the presence of someone in the door and inhaled deeply. "I know _that _scent."

"Scent?" Clayton asked, bewildered. Was this kid a werewolf too? Or was he simply more talented than he was letting on.

"Yeah, I mean, me and my sister take after our mother for the majority of our Wiccan powers." He paused, inhaling again to memorize the smell of Clayton's scent. "Like knowing who was around the corner or standing behind us by recognizing our body's response to that one tone, scent, well, anything really."

"Oh really?"

Silver chuckled softly. "Elena smells like rosehip and vervain- intoxicating, but dangerous if tested the wrong way. You, however, smell like morning dew with faint traces of nightshade- both very deadly, or helpful, if used in the proper way."

"Okay..." Clayton trailed off on his words. "What about Jer? What's he smell like to you?"

"How about a trade off?"

"Explain." The teen turned from the window to face down the one werewolf no one mutt would dare to face for fear of losing their precious lives.

Silver picked up a frame that held a snapshot of the twins "I was wondering how you were with mechanics actually."

Clayton quirked an eyebrow and gave a slight smirk. "Good enough to know that damned bike out there needs a good fuckin' tuning up."

"Would you like to give it a go?"

Surprised, Clayton relaxed his stance into one of a mediator. "I'm listening."

"Your children are beautiful, Clayton." The blond nodded his agreement. "Anywho! Jeremy has a very relaxing scent. Morning glory- poisonous if the wrong part of the plant is used, by the way- and peppermint- a relaxing yet surprisingly sharp scent. It's not as deadly as yours or your wife's own, but it's still very potent."

"What, exactly is your point?" Uh-oh, Clayton plus boredom equaled trouble for him. Silver inhaled.

"Your bored; your scent just went up a notch." Clayton tipped his head to one side. What were these kids' powers anyway? "Now your curious."

"I get it. You can tell the persons feelings towards you just by gauging how drastically their scent shifts, is that right?" Silver nodded. "Okay. One more question before you bolt out of here like a bat from Hell."

"What is it?" Silver regretted saying the words before they were even out of his mouth. "Damn, just signed my death certificate, didn't I?" He watched as Clayton nodded once.

"We want the whole story, not some bull that you fed Jeremy."

"It's not bull, whatever I told Jeremy _was _the truth. And, um, I didn't plan on bolting from this place-"

"Stonehaven." Clayton supplied evenly.

"Okay then, Stonehaven." Silver said nervously. "Jeremy told me to stay put- not in so many words, though- while he went to Change. I guess that's the right word? Anyway, I'm babbling, you're not impressed with me and think I'm making this up, and I just wanted my bag so I could grab a shower. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get that while I still have breath in my lungs and before you find me a threat to your wonderful family and kill me where I stand."

Clayton's brows shot up in wonder. The only other person that could talk to him like that and get away with it was down in the library looking to find some grain of truth to the spell that Silver claimed was placed on him and his sister. The smell of someone on the stairs reached him, but his mind was to hazed with anger to know who it was."You little-"

"Clayton!"

"Now see, your agitation with me caused you that one brief moment in which that could have been an assassin behind you and not your wife." Silver smiled. "I didn't mean to push you so hard, I just needed to get you to listen to me for a minute before you made your decision."

"You knew it was her?" Elena gave her husband a scowl before stepping around him and into the room. "Your head was clear the whole time?"

"Yes, I did," Silver stated simply. "And yes, it was."

"What happened in here?"

"I'm sorry, Elena. I was experimenting with my newly found powers on Clayton here and it worked. If I've caused an inconvenience, forgive me, but I'm prone to testing people. Today just was not Clayton's day." Silver flashed her an innocent smile. Clayton frowned. "Please, don't be like that. After all, if I'd gotten hurt it would have been of my own accord for pushing you so drastically."

"Whatever." Clayton growled. "I could have killed you, then what would your _sister _have done?"

A look of smug satisfaction spread across the werewolf's face. It didn't last long as the teen crumpled to the floor. Not the reaction of a fake or hunter.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Silver said nothing as he held his head between his hands gasping for air. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's in pain, I -gasp- I can _feel_ her as clearly as the night they took her."

"How?" Clayton's drawl was laced with what sounded like concern.

"I was coming to tell you that the Twin-Spell he was talking to Jeremy about is real. I called the Council and got Lucas on the line. He looked it up and found that it was a real spell used to link siblings together just in case they got separated in a crowd or hurt. It gets triggered if one is in pain or in fear of something."

"Alright!" Silver exclaimed, shocking the two wolves. "Good moves sis! Kick his- ahhh!"

"What happened?" Elena took Silver by his shoulders and gave him a small shake.

"What? He can see her too?"

Elena shook her head grimly. "Anything she feels, sees, hears, smells- it's all his to share with her. 'A product of the spell' was what Lucas said. So he's telling the truth."

* * *

Lucas hung up the phone and turned to Savannah and Paige. "Well, they still have the male there. He's in the shower there now and trying not to agitate Clayton anymore."

"Are they Cabal?"

"They don't even know, Paige. Damn, I should... wait, their last name is Shield."

"As in the Saint-Shield, Shield, and Stone families?" Adam said as he entered the room. His hair was windblown from the weather outside. "I know Jet Shield personally."

"Did Elena say who was with them?" Paige said calmly as Savannah eyed the Mocha Late that Adam held in his hands.

"Silver Shield." Lucas said softly. "Why?"

Savannah held up that mornings paper. "'The buzz on the streets is that the twins were visiting their grandparents at their Salem, Massachusetts manor when the alarms went off the night of their arrival. Sources and staff say that only one of the teens were in the manor at the time and was taken hostage by the attackers. The nature and location of the kidnapers remains a mystery. The Shield family has offered a ten thousand dollar reward for the safe return of the heirs to Jasper Shield's family fortune.'"

"Give me that!" Paige said suddenly. "'The family, as sources have said, had recently suffered the loss of Jasper's wife and business partner, Miranda. "This summer was supposed to be their peace from the public's eye." Said Grandmother Anna Waters, mother of the recently deceased Miranda, in an interview. "Their father is heartbroken still over the loss of my daughter to the cancer that he helped her through for ten years, those kids are all he cares for. Their all he has left." There have been no reports of how the father is doing or wether or not there was a ransom made for the seventeen-year-old girl who was taken.'"

Adam let out a low whistle. "If their Jasper's kids then they know nothing of the supernatural world or their own powers unless they were told. The Shields are secretive and don't broadcast their talents if they can help it."

"So, what your saying is that unless they were told, they know nothing that would put any of us at risk?" Savannah said softly, hoping she was wrong and that the twins knew their powers.

"They know." Lucas replied. "According to what Elena overheard the boy telling Jeremy, they cornered their father and questioned him about their shadowy past. But that's all they know."

"The father, Jasper, he's a sorcerer." Adam said in a flat voice. "I'm not sure what his wife was, but twins run in her family."

"So we've got a sorcerer who's just lost his wife to cancer and one of his kids to a kidnaping. We know where the other twin is and that he's safe, but-" There was a squeal of tires on the pave outside. Savannah walked to the office window and looked out into the dull morning light to the street below.

"We've got company." She said in a sing-song voice that made Lucas' skin crawl. "There's a black Sedan parked outside and three guys- not sure if they're demons- guarding a man in a suit."

"Holy shit." Paige said as the man in the suit looked up at the second story window. "A sorcerer."

"Savannah, go let him in and show him up." Lucas ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I got a feeling that it's one Mr. Jasper Shield standing outside those doors."

It was.

In fact, it was him and his three brothers that were standing just outside the door when it opened to reveal Savannah.

"Hi, welcome to Cortez-Winterbourn HQ. Please follow me." She kept her voice light over the strain of seeing the four sorcerer's standing there. Their silver-blue eyes and varied lengths of red-brown hair showed that they were, in fact, brothers.

"Many thanks, young one." The tallest one said softly. "Goddess, you can't be more than nineteen?"

"Just turned, actually." Savannah smiled, but it was more like a grimace. "The main office is upstairs."

Her eyes slid over the four men one more time before turning her back to them and leading the way. Their whispered voices were full of anticipation and relief.

"She's a witch?" One said gently.

"Cute ass, too." a second voice, probably the youngest, replied. "Wonder if she's single?"

"Sterling, this isn't the time." The man who'd spoken first said. "We need to find Jazz's kids first, then you can chase all the skirts you want to, little brother."

"Malachite is correct. My kids come first- both of them." The last comment was a harsh warning that the girl child was as loved as the boy was. "Miss, I fear we did not got your name."

"Oh, uh," she paused on the second stair up and turned to face the men behind her. "It's Savannah. Savannah Levine."

"Ohhh, she's Eve's kid? Double sweet!" There was a soft bang as the oldest one knocked the youngest on the back of the head. "Ouch! Jet, c'mon man! That's may head your hitting!"

"Funny, there doesn't seem to be anything inside of it." The other two sniggered at the comment. "Please, Ms. Levine, ignore my impetuous youngest brother."

"Uh, yeah, sure." She turned and walked into the brightly lit office area. "Um, Lucas, Paige, and Adam? These are the Shield brothers."

No sooner had she stopped talking than the stotic one walked forward and clasped hands with Adam. "It's good to see you, Adam, it's been ages."

"Jet, always a pleasure when it's not business." Adam's eyes locked on the only truly upset man there and he offered his sympathies. "You must be Jasper, the half-brother?"

"No, we consider any half-siblings as full and never point it out if we can help it." Jet supplied the half-demon. "To business, then?"

Lucas nodded and offered the men a seat. Paige poured coffee while making small talk with how they treated Savannah on the way up. She'd nearly burned herself when her young charge told her that they didn't mind her being a witch and that the youngest had actually tried to hit on her, telling his brother's that she, Savannah, had a 'cute ass'.

When she finally sat down, Paige realized that none of the newcomers had revealed why they were here until her chair was occupied. "Hey, Adam, you should take a page from their book." She said jokingly. "We- my husband and I- are very sorry for your loss, Mr. Shield."

"Her passing was a blessing for the family. But thank you all the same." Jasper said softly. "As you might have heard from the newscasts and papers, the story is in full circulation and will continue until my children are returned to me unscathed."

"Yes, we have heard." Lucas supplied.

"Which brings us to why we are here in the first place." The man next to Jasper's immediate right said. "I'm the oldest of the four of us and it would please me greatly if my niece and nephew are brought home safely and their captors.. Punished properly without the intrusion of the Cabal nation. We Shields are, as Adam knows, a very secretive group of families and we do wish to keep it that way."

"We didn't know that the infamous rebel son of the Cortez Cabal was married to a witch." Jet said suddenly.

"Does the fact bother you?" Paige asked, her curiosity overshadowed the harder tones in her voice.

"Oh, no, of course not. If it did then my own wife would kill me and use my hide to ward off my brothers here. Sapphire is a witch as well- we favor them, really, which is why my youngest brother can't seem to raise his eyes from young Ms. Levine's face. Please, forgive me if I've offended you, Paige."

"Oh no, just curious."

Jet smiled brightly. "Good."

"As for why we are here," Malachite continued. "We wanted to commission you, on advice from a friend, to help us find our lost young ones. Tests done on Anna and George Water's country manor turned up some interesting results. Only one of my children was taken- the other remains missing."

Lucas tapped his pen on the tabletop and sighed. "Your son is fine. I just finished speaking to a friend of my own that said Silver found his way to them and begged their help in finding his sister."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "Who is he with?"

"The Pack." Another sigh. "He's safe, but blames himself for his sister's disappearance."

"He has no reason to." Jasper croaked out. Savannah handed him a glass of water. "Thank you. Silver has an attachment to his sister that allows him to know where she is and who she's with at all times. The sorcerer that took them knew that."

Sterling leaned back in his chair. "I'll bet that he's keeping her from seeing too much so that Sil don't find her."

"Do you know who the kidnaper was?"

"No, he used to work for Jet and Malachite, but was fired after setting off a few deadly spells."

"Okay, so we have something at least." The sorcerer's looked at one another and smiled- well, grinned really. Lucas continued, "Your son, Jasper, is experiencing the pains of the separation that comes from the spell that was use on them."

"Their mother insisted, and, of course, I deny her nothing if I can help it." Jasper replied calmly. "Her passing was both very painful and a relief to our kin. She no longer suffers under the hurt of the therapy nor the pain that came with the cancer. The kids mourn their mother, but I know that they feel she's better off. Her family are very understanding, which is why they offered to take the twins this summer."

"So, tell us more about them. Do they have the powers of anyone in particular. Does their power differ from other of... our kind, I guess you would say?"

Sterling cleared his throat, casting his eyes down to the drink in front of him on the table before pushing it away. "Silver has only one power separate from his sister- he can use sorcerer spells."

The others at the table, mainly his own family stared at him in wonder. "How long have you known this?"

"Oh, a while now." The youngest one said easily. He offered a small apologetic smile in Savannah's direction. "I don't drink coffee, sorry. It impairs my judgement when I get too hyper. Anyway, he came to me a month before my dear departed sister's death and asked about why he could do things differently than a regular- well, average I guess- sorcerer. He does not need spells, no incantations, nothing. Quartz has a way of reaching him without trying. It's almost as though she can pull him into the place where she is."

"Okay, that's established. Anything else?"

"The twin-spell wore off when their mother died. Anything that they can do now to draw out each other is entirely their own powers. However, the twins don't know that." Jasper said as he set his empty cup down onto the tabletop.

Paige looked at Savannah, then to Lucas. Her husband squeezed her hand slightly. "We'll help." Her voice was low, but steady. "And we can promise that the Cabal will not interfere in any way, shape or form with the investigation."

"That you accept us and our case, Paige, is all we really ask. The Cabal we can deal with on our own terms." Jet said evenly. "Anything at all that would aide your investigation will be yours to use without questions. I do, however, have one request to make."

"Name it." Lucas replied.

"Both my sons, twins as well, will be participating in finding their female cousin at all times. Blaze and Garnet will act as our family's go-between's. Any findings will be passed through them first. They are very close with Quarts and hold her in high regards as a friend, ally, and sister."

"What about me?" Sterling's whining voice gave Jet pause.

"Savannah, how would you like to keep my brother here as far from trouble as you are capable of?" The younger witch raised her eyebrows, dark blues searched the man's face for the joke. She found none. "You will be paid, of course, but Sterling is to have no contact with the investigation whatsoever."

"Aw, c'mon, bro."

"No. You're much too irresponsible to be allowed anywhere near where you can get into more trouble than you can handle." Malachite shot back. "Besides, I thought you said she has a cute ass?"

"Hey! No fair, you're fighting dirty!" The brothers laughed. The sound was much more light now that they had someone to trust in finding the missing young girl.

"Don't be a baby." Savannah said darkly. "I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself if you try."

"Who's side are you on?" Sterling glowered. "You're lucky you're a girl."

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway, I'd still kick your ass and laugh the whole time."

"Would not!" Malachite groaned. Jet and Jasper tried to vainly hide their laughter.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

Sterling grinned. "Sure." He said. "I win, you grace my side on a couple of dates."

"And if I win," Savannah replied tossing back her long hair. "You get to be my slave for a day."

Jet burst into peals of laughter. "I'd love to see how this turns out."

* * *

**I wonder how that fight's gunna turn out? Oh well, ONWARD! Please review! **


	4. Silver's Secret

**Silver's Secret**

The lithe boy sat down in the gardens and grinned. He'd been out there for hours now and never came in for food or water. Clay looked out the east window at the boys back where he sat one a blanket, his legs crossed, meditating. The blond werewolf was mentally calculating when the teen would want food, much less try to get him going again.

But, no... Silver had promised Elena that he would not attempt to get the over-protective wolf agitated again. So far, he'd been keeping his word. Something that took Clayton by surprise since the younger seemed so mischievous in the beginning. The blond man sighed.

His eyes narrowed suddenly at the spot where the teen was still sitting. Did he imagine that slight tip of the other's head? The blue-streaked red hair was easily distinguishable as Silver repositioned his head. _Nope, not my imagination. _Clayton thought as he picked up a pen from the side table. Watching Silver more closely now, he dropped the pen to the wood floor.

Silver's head tipped toward the window again.

Clayton cursed loudly. "Jeremy, that kid ain't a normal sorcerer!"

* * *

Silver laughed slightly at the older man's reaction to his heightened senses. He'd heard the sigh, visualizing the blond standing in the window watching him. Then the pen, a test he was sure. When he moved his head towards the window, he'd heard Clayton's yell for the other two adults.

He rose to his feet slowly and removed his shirt just as the three werewolves rounded the corner. The long buried secret he and Quartz had kept hidden for years was about to be revealed to the very people who'd sooner kill a mutt than help them.

"Hello," he said, keeping his voice light and carefree. "I was hoping that it would not come to this, but I can see I was wrong to hide this from you all. Being Pack, I'm not really sure you'll want to help me after this."

"What are you, Silver?" Jeremy asked. There was a note of apprehension in the older mans voice. "Why didn't we notice sooner?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets. So is my sister."

"He's a God-damned muttཀ" Clayton hissed through clenched teeth. "A mutt in our haven, on our territoryཀ"

"Clayton, please," Silver whispered gently, pleadingly. "I am what I said I was- a sorcerer. Yet, there is something else that goes with my powers now. Something that happened to me and Quartz four years ago, when we were thirteen."

Jeremy placed a hand on the dark red lines that ran jaggedly down Silver's back. Left shoulder down to right hip- claw marks. The Asian's fingers deftly traced the crescent moon mark on the boy's upper arm. "You were bitten."

Silver nodded once. "My sister was, too. There was no one around to help us, no one to teach us."

"How did she survive?" Elena asked softly. "You must have taken into consideration that we would have killed you, but the question is still how did we not see this earlier?"

"Cover spell- advanced, of course." The teen offered a small wan smile. "It's a glamour."

Jeremy, still inspecting the long-healed scars, snorted a laugh. "If that's the case then the wolf in you is completely at ease with the sorcerer powers that you have. What about your sister?"

The phone rang then. Elena went to answer it, leaving the teen alone with one curious werewolf and another that was itching to rip his head off. When she returned, there was no smile on her face.

"That was Lucas." She said matter-of-factly. "They just finished meeting with Silver's family and agreed to take the case. But, that said, there is one other thing Silver either didn't know or hid from us well."

"What? Is it my sister?"

"No, the twin-spell is no longer in effect."

Silver's knees buckled, he fell on all fours to the emerald grass. He shook violently with the sobs that wracked his thin frame. "Then how? What is going on? If the spell isn't working anymore, how can I still feel my sister? I don't understandཀ"

Elena looked to Jeremy who nodded once in agreement. "Maybe your magic's more connected than anyone thought." Jeremy offered. He held out his hand to the teen who took the invitation without hesitation. "Let's get you inside and fed."

"Change," Silver gasped suddenly. His hands went to stop his face-forward fall to the ground, his heart rate sped up. Blood pulsed behind his ears loudly as the world became a swirl of hues and colors. Bones popped and snapped as he tried to remain relaxed and calm. Red fur sprouted as hair receded, his face changed into that of a wolf.

"Holy fuck." A new voice said as two other werewolves stepped onto the veranda. "Is that the kid?"

"Yeah, that's Silver Shield." The teen wolf tipped his head to the side and barked a laugh. The two new scents on the air were familiar. _Likely because they've been here before._ He thought. He padded over to Elena, rubbing against her leg gently before jumping up on Clayton. The younger of the two newcomers laughed.

"He's playful." The older stated. Clayton pushed the blue-streaked red wolf down to the ground.

"You want a fight, do you?" The blond asked menacingly.

Silver's dark blue eyes widened in shock. _Let's see..._ One paw shifted forward, the other lifted an inch from the ground. _... and lower haunches slightly with my head down. _

"He's letting you know you're superior to him. He's bowing down to his elders." The shorter of the two new wolves was surprised. Silver didn't move as Jeremy knelt down and ran his fingers through the teen wolf's fur.

"Silver, you can understand us?" The wolf nodded. "Good. This is Antonio and his son Nick, they're friends and Pack members." Another nod. Jeremy tipped the muzzle up to his face level to look the wolf in the eyes. Silver's gaze dropped to the man's wrist.

"He knows things he never told us. Like how not to give up his secrets to anyone too quickly." Clayton said. He was calm now after witnessing the transformation. "What set him off?"

"Worry over his sister would be my guess."

Silver licked Jeremy's hand so suddenly that the Alpha never had time to move. "Antonio is right?"

Silver barked once. _Please, Goddess, please let them accept me._ He trotted over to the newer wolves, head down in a show of submission, but eyes raised expectantly at their faces. Nick knelt down and immediately scratched behind Silver's ears. The wolf raised his head and sighed thankfully at the gesture. Antonio placed his hand in front of the teens muzzle. Silver nudged it gently with his wet nose.

"He's the tamest mutt I've ever seen." Antonio said, he looked to Jeremy. "Has he done or said anything to require being 'put down' as Clayton would put it?"

"No, nothing." The Alpha replied. "But that's the confusing part. He's claimed this happened four years ago to both him and his twin sister. They're sorcerer bred, so she's a witch."

"He-he," Nick looked into Silver's dark eyes and laughed. "So I guess you're a socer-wolf?"

Silver couldn't help it, he jumped on the older wolf and knocked him over. A laughing bark escaped his throat as Nick grabbed him in a headlock.

"A sorcer-wolf and a were-witch!" Nick howled in laughter as Silver's tongue reached his face. "Hey, Clay, he's got the puppy act down pretty good. Jeremy?"

"Nick."

"Can we adopt him?" Nick turned his face to his alpha and grinned. "I'll look out for him."

"That remains to be seen. After all, there's a third female wolf out there somewhere, and she's in need of rescue."

Silver rushed Jeremy, stopping short and tearing around the older wolf in circles. A few short, sharp barks sounded from the younger werewolf. He couldn't believe it. They found out his secret and still wanted to help him find his beloved sibling. He went to the front door and pawed at it carefully. Nick opened the door, letting him into the house. The others followed as he led them up to the room he'd been sleeping in. Silver gripped the leather strap of his back pack in his jaws and pulled it over to the Pack.

He set it down onto the floor as he sat down, waiting. Frustrated, he whisper-barked twice so that he didn't wake the twins who were sleeping just down the hall. Jeremy got the hint and bent to open the bag. The blue-streaked muzzle dove into the pack to retrieve a small black book.

Two more barks.

"You want us to read this?" The wolf shook his head, a small agitated growl escaped his muzzle. Jeremy opened the book for him. Nick burst into fits of laughter as the teen used his muzzle to turn the pages to the right one. He stopped suddenly and raised his left paw. "Left page?"

The wolf nodded.

"What number?" Elena asked.

Three short, low barks.

"The third one down?" Silver nodded. "I'm surprised you can communicate like this." Antonio stared in disbelief, before turning to Elena and speaking.

"He's tame, smart, and can use magic- that could be a potentially dangerous mixture, Jeremy." The older Sorrentino said with an air of caution to his voice.

"He said his father never told him of the supernatural world, yet he admitted that this happened four years ago." Clayton said darkly.

"Probably meant that he didn't know of the _sorcerer _part of this world. He could have guessed about the werewolves after he got bit." Silver circled, chasing his tail once before sitting back down. "I'm right?" Nick asked, bewildered. Silver rolled his eyes. He dipped his muzzle into the bag again and dragged out a pair of shorts.

He laid on the floor and closed his eyes, relaxing his mind and body before letting go of his wolfish nature. Slowly, nearly painlessly in effort, he returned to his human form. He tugged on the shorts and looked over his shoulder at the waiting group.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to start a debate or anything. I was hurting over my sister."

"That's fine, Silver." Jeremy said gently. "Your transformations are remarkably well done. You said you were never taught?"

"Nope, me and Q. D. taught ourselves. Took a lot of practice, but after a while we figured out that if we just relaxed and let it happen it was easier on us." Silver reached out to grab Nick's hand in a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you both, but I'm not sure my family would like my being adopted by a Pack let alone me and my sister being wolves."

"They don't know? How did you hide it all these years?"

"Family functions have a lot of people that attend. That's usually once or twice a week, so Quartz and I can slip away unnoticed. One at a time usually- that way one of us can cover for the other."

"Nice plan." Nick commented. "So you have communication techniques? That's cool."

"They were my sister's idea. She wanted to see if there was anything we couldn't do in our wolf forms. Other than that, we've been playing it safe around the family and other people so we never get caught."

Jeremy smiled. "It looks like you need to confess to your father then. Someone just pulled into the drive."

"Black Mitsubishi? That's either my uncle Sterling or my cousins Blaze and Garnet. They're my uncle Jet's kids."

"Twins? Blond hair; one got red streaks, the others got green?"

"That's them." Jeremy sighed and took the teen. "What? Most of the twins in our family are all male. Quartz was an exception to that unwritten rule."

"So she's the only female twin _and_ a female werewolf?"

"Uh, is the word duh too subtle for you Nick?"

"Okཀ I really, really want to keep him and make him Pack." Nick said excitedly. Clayton turned questioning eyes to the teen.

"Q. D.?"

"Quartz Diamond." Silver stated without a second thought. "The only one's that call her that, though, are our cousins and myself." He tipped his head and snarled.

"NO! Not that loud!" Elena gasped as she realized he was picking up on the emotions from his two cousins outside. "Excuse me, _please_, while I go beat the shit out of Blaze _before _he wakes the kids."

* * *

Twin heads turned as the front door opened and closed quietly behind them. Standing not ten feet away, was Silver. His dark eyes seemed to glow in the fading light of the day as the sun set behind the Bear Valley mountain range. His body language voiced his thoughts with his clenched fists and labored breathing.

"Don't. Freak. Out." Garnet took an instinctive step backwards, but his brother's wide-eyed stare only enraged the red head more. "Back the fuck off, Blaze."

"JB, do it man, he's pissed off as it is."

"They did something to him, I know it! Just look at his shredded clothes, Dude." Blaze argued back. "Fuckin' werewolves anyway, got no-"

Blaze was silenced as Silver's fist connected with the other teens face. It was a light punch, not enough to do real damage, but hard enough to let Blaze know he'd crossed the line.

From behind the haze of his temper, Silver heard Clayton howl with laughter. Silver backed into a crouch as his cousin got to his feet. Blaze chanted a spell- a simple binding- but the words didn't have time to take effect as Silver reflected it back on the unsuspecting blond with a mirror spell before sending the green-streaked blond into a tree with a knock-back spell.

Silver could hear Elena telling him that it was enough, but the red hazed anger didn't fade right away. For the second time that day, Silver burst out of his clothes and went wolf. Instead of being playful this time, he bolted from the house and into the forest to burn out his anger more productively.

"Holy shit..." Garnet turned to look at the Pack, wonder in his bright blue eyes. "Was he like that before he got here?"

"No, he's been rather tame and mild-mannered." Jeremy replied. Astonishment lit his dark, almost black eyes. "Did you know about the werewolf part?"

"Not really. That they weren't normal was a given, but no one even suspected there was something more to it. I guessed, but I could never be sure."

"Fuckin little God-damned pain in the fucking ass!" Blaze rose to his feet, rubbing at the point where Silver's fist had connected. "No wonder he's been so God-damned strong these past four years, he's a wolf in sorcerers clothes."

"Blaze, I fear that there might be just a little more to it than that." Garnet stated as he faced his twin brother. "Quartz has been just as strong, but she's faster and more subtle when it come to fighting- Silver's more straight forward. I think that maybe we've been dealing with two werewolves of our own the past few years and never knew it until now."

"Man, that sucks balls." Blaze said earning his remark a few raised eyebrows from the Pack. "Uh, hi there." He laughed nervously. "I guess you're the reason he went into defensive mode?"

Clayton leaned forward. His glare made what Silver did look like child's play. He growled: "No, but my two kids are upstairs asleep for the night and he didn't want them woken up."

"Oops. Guess I pushed a teensy bit much on the werewolf remarks, huh?"

"You think?" The Southern accent was thick with tension.

A low whimper cut through the trees in the direction Silver had taken off in. Jeremy looked at Nick.

"Why don't you go get his bag for him?" Nick nodded once and headed inside. The Alpha walked slowly to the middle of the yard and called to the teen. "Silver, just come out and face me. You won't be touched, I promise."

"Hey, Silver," Blaze called. His greeting was met with a low growl. "Wait! I just wanted to apologize to you, man!"

"Blaze, just back up and let him be. He seems to trust the Pack, so let him do this on his terms." Garnet, Elena realized was the rational twin. The thinker, the planner that thought things through thoroughly before acting. He was in charge.

"You're the heir to your father's place, aren't you, Garnet?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes. And as you can tell, my brother is a sadistically twisted, yet very useful person."

"Useful in getting people pissed off and getting his ass kicked." Clayton grunted in agreement to Nick's statement. "So, Garnet, do you think that their father would mind having werewolves as kids?"

"Hard to say, really. Uncle Jasper has limits of how much of the twins' secrets he can handle. I'm quite sure, though, that they won't be disowned or harmed because of it. I'll step in to exercise my hierarchy powers over the family should that ever arise."

"They won't be." Blaze agreed. "Dad would never let that happen."

"Even so," Jeremy said calmly. "Since you have so much power over the family hierarchy, would you willingly let them join a pack? This one, preferably."

"If that's what they both agreed to, sure. But both of them have to agree for the decision to be made on a... undisputable level. If only one agrees, then the other would be subject to lengthy questioning on why."

"I see." Jeremy looked at the wolf asleep next to him. "I wonder what _he _would say to joining."

From the porch, a minor disagreement between the two younger Pack members ensued. "Pay up, Clay, I win."

"Fuck you, Nick. The kid got to agree first, and Jer didn't say yes just yet."

Nick spat on the ground. "Asshole."


	5. Recon

**Recon**

His head peeked in the window of the door where she was located. The wolf on the floor was asleep now and he knew it by the soft rise and fall of her silver-streaked red furred body. The knob squeaked slightly as he turned it to go into the room, to see if it was for real or if it was his imagination. Her head moved.

The wolf's muzzle twisted towards the door, but she didn't move.

He froze; breaths coming in short, gasps as he eased his way into the concrete room. Nothing he could do with his powers would stop her if she decided to attack in this form. The wolf shifted on the floor, her head swerved around to watch his every movement as he stepped in and shut the door firmly. The lock clicked into place.

"I know that's you in that body, Miss Shield. It's amazing that you even hid this from me as long as you have." She snorted her amusement.

Her wolf body moved so that she was laying flat on her belly, two paws in front of her and her head was raised to watch his every move. A small growl escaped her throat when he edged nearer to where she sat in the middle of the floor.

"Please, Quartz, I won't hurt you." Another snort. "It's true, Quartz. I'm all by myself here in the house- just me and you. My guard are gone. Most likely to watch the strippers at the local bar, but I can assure you that none other than me saw you transform and it will stay that way- a secret- unless you tell them."

He shook his head, mystified. "I wondered how you were so strong the past couple of years. I never once imagined this as the reason."

She lifted herself off the floor and moved to the bed.

"I'm sure you don't know me from a brick in the wall, but I used to work for your uncle Jet Shield until he fired me for keeping tabs on you." He watched her head tip to the side and smiled. "Confused? Yeah, I'll bet you are. I've been watching you for a long, long time, Quartz. I've dreamt of you, dreamt of holding you in my arms as a lover."

Her dark blue eyes narrowed in her wolf's face making her seem so much more intimidating. He moved toward her slowly in small, calculated steps. She growled.

"This would be so much easier if you just shifted back into your human form." Another growl, deep and menacing, escaped from her. "Alright, that's fine if you don't want to. But, please, I'm simply wondering how your fur feels. May I... touch you?"

A snort. She moved her head to look away from him. _Maybe he's insane... oh well. This new information is gunna be good for my brother to have._ His hands running through her dark fur surprised her at how good they felt.

"I should be afraid of you, sweetling, but it's so hard to be in fear of someone that you love with all your heart." She groaned in her mind, her body was reacting again to the things that he was saying to her in that oh-so-gentle voice of his.

He continued to run his hands through the silky fur. She moaned, pressing her head to his hand when he scratched behind her silver-tipped ears.

"Change back for me, Quartz?" His voice was husky, full of his need for her. She growled. Was it so hard fo him to understand that she wasn't interested in a sociopath kidnaper? Was he that blind to the obvious?

Of course he was. There was more information that he'd given her. The strip joint, the forest, the number of his guard... these were all things that he'd given her without knowing it. Things that would help her brother and the Pack find her. She sniffed the air.

Yes, she was right. He smelled like spring water and wildflowers so he must have gone outside within the last two hours. Underneath those two scents, though, was another. Smoke and cedar. She closed her eyes as he got up to leave the room, locking the door securely behind himself.

* * *

_Penumbra was quiet with the exception of her pounding heart. The meeting place appeared in front of her and she grinned at the two standing in her midst._

"_What is it? Are you safe? Have they hurt you, Sister?"_

_She waived off his questions, turning instead to the other man. "Alpha Jeremy, I beg of you to accept myself and my brother into your Pack."_

"_It will be done, little one." Jeremy answered lightly. "To other business then?"_

"_Yes, where I am, I cannot see. They got me locked up in a cement room with a two foot thick steel, dead bolted door. No window except fo a little barred square in the east wall."_

_Jeremy took interest in the information. "They knew what you were?"_

"_No, but the head one had a good look at me in wolf form. Bastard told me he was keeping tabs on me when he worked for Uncle Jet, that's why he was fired."_

"_I'll get the guys to do a back check on the last five years of terminations and see if they can narrow that down."_

"_Good, Blaze and Garnet are there. There's a strip joint around here somewhere- in the town I'm guessing."_

_Jeremy smiled. "He must not know about your Dreamer abilities_."

_Quartz returned the smile, "nope. The main guy is an idiot. He smells like spring water and wildflowers so there's a river and a forest cause I can smell the Fir and Evergreens outside, but there's traces of Cedar and smoke on him as well."_

"_This is quite a lot of information, young one." Jeremy said softly. "You seem to be in good mind. How are you?"_

"_Going crazy in an ten by ten cement cell." Quartz grumbled._

"_Don't worry, Sister, we're coming for you." Silver murmured as he hugged his sibling tight. "Go now, I can feel the sun rising on your side."_

_Peace, Brother, and stay safe."_

_

* * *

_

The Dream world faded from view as Jeremy and Silver woke from their meditation at the same time. Clayton held out a big glass of water to the young teen wolf, backing off slightly so the younger could breathe.

Jeremy got up and went to the phone in the hallway. Silver, though, knew that the Alpha was just giving him time to process all that Quartz had said to him. Dark blue eyes looked into Clayton's lighter blue.

"They have her in a ten by ten cement cell with only a small barred-up window for air."

Clayton ran a hand through his golden hair. "She must be going insane."

"Getting there. Quartz is really, really good at holding on to her sanity and not letting bad situations get the best of her." Silver tried a smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace. "I miss my sister, Clayton. I need her back."

"It's killing you, ain't it? Did she say anything else?"

"A forest, a river, and a town that has a strip joint."

"A strip joint?"

"That's what he told her. He doesn't know that she can talk to me in meditative mode." Elena walked into the living room followed by the other two Shield teens. "Hey, guys. I need a favor."

"Oh no! Run away, G-man, it's work!"

"Can it, dumbass." Garnet said smacking his twin. He turned to Silver, sympathy in his bright green eyes. "What do you need, cousin?"

"A record of any employee of your dad's that was let go for spying on me and Quartz in the last five years."

"Blaze, laptop is in my bag in the car- go get to work on that."

Blaze mock-saluted his brother "yes, Sir, right away!" and bolted from the house. Silver smirked at Garnet.

"They have a cage downstairs." Clayton smirked at the two in awe as Silver spoke.

"I'm not sure if bars will hold him."

"Duct tape?"

"Tried and failed. Tie, gag, and then lock him up?" Garnet asked lightly.

"That might work."

"Might need some help though. Think Clayton or Nick would be interested?"

"No, not Nick. Clayton, yes- he finds your brother as annoying as we do, but not Nick."

Elena gave the cousins a look of shock as they burst into fits of laughter. "What the hell?"

"They must be discussing how to get rid of me for a few hours." Blaze said this as though it was commonplace for the other two to do. "You should hear them when they're plotting to crash a party- hilarious."

"This is normal?"

"Completely. Now I've got work to do, wanna help?" Elena laughed once before sitting down next to the teen and hacking into the company files that they needed.

* * *

**I wonder if they should do that to Blaze? seems like something Clay would pitch in on too, don't it? LOL! READ AND REVIEW! TTYL**


	6. Revelations

**Revelations**

The day had started like any other day at the Pack's house. The twins, after seeking out their parents, were dressed and ready for their day by the time that Silver's cousins awoke. Elena and Clayton had just left the door with the adorable three-year-olds for their morning at the park when the phone in the hall started ringing.

Jeremy had answered it, making small talk before he called Blaze to the hall. Silver, of course, was in the garden meditating that morning so he didn't know what the call was about or whom it concerned. The younger werewolf, Jeremy noticed, didn't have the same fighting instincts his cousins had; he was peaceable and gentle- something that was not lost on any of the other current occupants at Stonehaven, but was unusual for one who'd been bitten. Naturally, Silver told Jeremy when he asked that it was because the teen still had his sister to balance his calm serenity with her vicious battle tactics.

Now the three teens along with Jeremy, Nick, Clayton, and Antonio were driving along the road that led to the place where Silver's father was waiting for news of his children.

One last turn to the road, one more glare from Silver towards his cousins, and then they pulled into the driveway to the building where the three teen's father was located. The one time that Blaze couldn't keep his mouth shut was the one time that Silver needed it silenced… preferably for good as his capacity for his older, more eccentric cousin was wearing very thin.

He stared at the normal-looking warehouse building, letting his eyes focus briefly on the two security cameras before tuning back into what Blaze was saying. "So anyway, cuz, I was telling your father that you had to talk to him one on one and he said that so long as you weren't hurt or anything he was glad."

"I still can't believe you did this to me, J.B." Silver growled under his breath. "Why couldn't you just let me be?"

"Oh, c'mon!" Blaze's exaggerated groan had Silver bewildered. The red head glanced at Nick and mouthed 'Help!' as they stopped at the doors and pressed the buzzer. Not even a single minute passed before the doors opened and Blaze was cat-calling the young woman who'd answered.

"Holy Hell, you're as bad as Sterling!" She exclaimed. "Hi, Jeremy!"

"Savannah. It's a pleasure to see you under circumstances that do not require you to be saved."

"Yeesh, you mess up one time and no one lets you forget it!" Savannah groaned half-heartedly. The wolves laughed it off as she led them to the upper floor.

Suddenly, a young sorcerer was there holding the door for them and grinning madly. "Mistress Savannah, do you want me to make coffee?"

Savannah grinned at the three teens as they watched their Uncle Sterling bow down to a girl. "Sure, go ahead." Inside, muffled laughter escaped the other three Shield brothers.

"That's what you get for losing a bet, little brother." Jet called out.

Sterling laughed at the jibe, saying that either way the bet had gone he still considered himself a winner for getting to spend time with a Levine. "Besides, this is just practice for after the real fight. She hasn't won yet, Bro!"

* * *

Jasper had spent the morning pondering over the mysterious 'changes' that Blaze had mentioned to him on the phone the night before. He knew his children had kept things from him for years. Knew that they were more powerful than they let on and that there was no one in the family that would, or could take them on without some sort of hard lesson learned.

His older brothers were just as concerned about this new information that would either make finding Quartz easier or dead-end the case altogether.

He woke in the morning and called the Pack's house. He'd been expecting Blaze or Silver to answer, instead, he'd gotten the Alpha. His thoughts went to that morning's phone call.

* * *

_"Danvers residence, Jeremy speaking," the calm voice answered._

_"How are you, Mr. Danvers, this is Jasper Shield." There was a slight silence._

_"Ah, yes, Silver's father. I'm not too bad, yourself?" The man on the other end was pleasant enough. "Silver's meditating in the garden right now."_

_Jasper chuckled, "don't bother him then. He hates being interrupted during his morning ritual."_

_"So Clayton has come to figure out the hard way," Jeremy reported with a sigh. "Would you like to speak with one of your nephews then?"_

_"Blaze, please. Uh, Mr-_

_"Jeremy."_

_"Jeremy, then, have there been any… complications with my son in your house?"_

_"None whatsoever, actually. He's a very polite, courteous young man. In fact, I sometimes wish that Clayton would take notes on how to behave since your son arrived."_

_Jasper heaved a sigh of relief. There were no problems. "That's nice to hear. He can sometimes get… edgy without his sister near him."_

_"I think I understand where you're coming from. Clayton and his wife have twins of their own who are the same way." There was a rustle of movement as Jeremy covered the mouthpiece to call for Blaze. "He's coming."_

_"Thank you, Jeremy, for everything."_

* * *

Now, as he sat in one of the office chairs in Lucas and Paige's building, he wondered what it was his son was hiding from him. Outside the windows, two vehicles stopped. He watched as his nephews and son piled out of one. Silver's glare was visible even from this distance. He laughed. Then noticed his son glancing at the security measures Lucas's father insisted on for his own child.

The other car held four others. Men- the Pack, he guessed- who didn't look to be the sort that you messed with unless you had a death wish.

The buzzer rang. Savannah went to answer it.

It wasn't long before he started to hear the voices of his kin that he felt calm enough to know that whatever his son hid from him, he did it for a reason. He reminded himself that no matter what the secret, Silver was still his son; still his child.

He glanced up at the door as Sterling opened it for the young witch and smiled half-heartedly as his younger brother bowed down. The look on Savannah's eyes alone was enough to tell him that she knew that no matter what the outcome of their little bet, Sterling was still winning. He laughed with his brothers when Sterling admitted it was just practice for the real deal.

Silver's blue streaked head rounded the corner and Jasper broke down.

Clayton's eyes never left the teen wolf as they entered the room. He was sure that the kid was joking about having control around others… well, up until the twin terrors from Hades had shown up in Stonehaven's driveway. They were enough to test even Jeremy's patience.

He watched as Silver's father dropped to the tiled floor, breathing in short, ragged breaths once the man saw his son. Silver's reaction surprised them all.

"Dad…" the teen wolf whispered. Jeremy, Clayton, and Antonio watched him now while Nick busied himself making a coffee. He walked calmly over to his father and knelt down in front of him to pull him into a hug. "We'll find her, Daddy. I won't give up until she's back with us where she belongs."

"No, Silver, _we_ won't give up." Jasper said as both he and his son got to their feet. "Now, Blaze said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Under one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to gag, tie up, and shove him in the basement somewhere when we get home." Blaze's eyes widened. Clayton smirked.

"No! Don't let him!" Blaze cried out as he tried to hide behind his father. Jet sidestepped him, and laughed quietly. "I'll do his chores for a year as long as you don't let him do that to me, I swear!

Jasper winked at his son, "I'll see."

Jeremy walked out the door with them as they went into the other room to talk. "Silver, if you need any help…"

"I know." The teen gave the older Danvers a hug before shutting the door. "Dad, there's something you need to know about me and Quartz."

Jasper sighed. "You're in a gang?"

"Dad!" Silver said. He was appalled that his father would even think that about him. "No guessing!"

"Okay…. So you're not in a gang?"

"No, we aren't." The teen took a lung-full of air before continuing. It was best to get it over with quickly. "When we were thirteen, we were both bitten by a werewolf."

Jasper's smile faded. "Why was I not informed?"

"We were scared to say anything; we didn't want to lose your respect or love." Silver said quietly. He smiled slightly, knowing that the only ones who heard the conversation were the wolves in the other room. He heard Clayton snort a laugh and bit back a grin of his own.

"My respect?" Jasper breathed slowly as he mulled over the information. His hands went through his hair as he drew in one ragged breath after another. "My love? Silver, you and your sister are my world. Nothing you could do or say could or would ever change that. Nothing."

"Dad, I'm sorry, this is all my fault- I should have been there with her. I should have stayed by her side. Instead, I went to that stupid party when I should have been home with Quartz, protecting her."

Jasper eyed his son carefully. "Is this what Jeremy meant when he said if you needed him?"

"Yes."

"I see." Silver glanced at his father, weary. "And you don't know who bit you?"

"No, sorry; we never saw who it was in human form. He got us from behind."

Jasper snorted, the answer did not satisfy his need for vengeance. "Pity, I'm sure he'd make a good mount for my office wall."

"I'm pretty sure Clay wouldn't mind helping you with that, Dad." Silver laughed. It was a bitter laugh, but it was all he could muster. "About Q.D-"

"Not your fault. If you'd stayed, you'd be where she is or dead- not something I want to happen." Jasper watched as Silver's head tipped to the side. "What?"

"Uncle Jet wants to know what's going on and Uncle Sterling is taking bets on whether or not it's something bad."

"Well, let's go break the news and get a plan made. We've got to get your sister back at any cost."

Clayton smirked at the teen wolf as he walked out behind his father. The look on the mans face was one of deep thought as he walked over to his brothers and told them the secret that Silver had been keeping. Sterling glanced over at his nephew.

"Damn, and I thought it was something like you being in a gang."

"Well, I guess you owe Uncle Malachite a few paychecks then, huh?"

Sterling turned to Jasper, "He heard that?"

"Uh, Sterling," Silver said calmly. "Werewolf hearing is at least five to ten times that of any other supernatural race. We're also stronger and faster, so no racing me for a long time."

"Fuck! Why did I not think of that?" Malachite smacked the back of Sterling's head.

"Language, there _are_ ladies present, little brother." Sterling rubbed the spot where his older brother hit and glowered at the eldest Shield. "Don't give me that look or you'll be eating out of a straw for the next ten years."

At that, Clayton and Nick burst into laughter. Silver stared in shock at the blond werewolf. It was rare that the man laughed, very rare. Jeremy smiled, giving the younger wolf a nod that said 'yes, he's sane' before stepping forward.

The four Shield brothers turned to him, unasked questions in their eyes.

"Well, now that the hard part is over, let's say we get down to business?" The Elder Danvers said softly. "Silver came to us for help, and we are more than willing to aide him in this endeavor to save his sister from harms way. Thus far, we have very little information to go by except that she can hear and smell things in the area where she is being kept."

"You've been in contact? How? When?"

"Dad, patience, please?"

"Of course, but we are curious." Jeremy nodded once. This was something he was all too familiar with.

Silver walked over to the counter and poured a cup of tea while the Alpha explained everything. His hands shook slightly.

Suddenly, everything went shadowy. His vision dimmed as the porcelain cup fell to the floor and shattered into countless pieces. All eyes in the room turned to him, but only four knew what was happening to the teen wolf.

Malachite shot forward as his nephew started to fall. His hands barely made the distance to catch Silver's head before it hit the floor. Panic ensued, yet the werewolves remained calm.

"What's happened to him?" Malachite asked, glaring at the wolves; the anger and pain were evident in his deep voice.

"Nothing," Clayton's southern drawl answered. "His sister's calling out to him."

"They call it Penumbra- a shadowed world that mirrors the real world where they can talk to one another through their dreams." Jeremy added. "When she wants to talk to him or vice versa this is what happens."

Malachite nodded. "I see."

* * *

_Her eyes were watching everything and nothing all at the same time. Her heart was beating so fast the sound of it echoed in her ears like a drum. The steady rhythm soothed her frayed nerves. Sort of._

_She called to him again. She knew that he was awake, but it didn't matter. There was news about her situation that he needed to know right away. Suddenly, he was there and a new city shot up around her. Gone were the peaceful forest and all the pretty flowers of the Haven's yard. In their place was a building and several shadows that she could not clearly see._

_"Where are you?" She asked when his image finally became clear. "I've been calling for hours."_

_"Sorry, I'm with Dad and the others. He knows now. It's safer this way."_

_"Is anyone from the Pack with you?"_

_"Yeah, Jeremy, Clay, Nick, and Tonio; Why"_

_Quartz giggled, her mood elevated. "I heard the name of the club."_

_"Wicked, what is it?"_

_"The Raven." Silver smiled. A new bit of intel to add to the search. "Please hurry- I'm going nuts in this room."_

_"I'm working on it sis, don't worry. I'm coming to get you back."_

_She embraced him, handing him a small object before fading back to her body._

* * *

Jasper sat by his sons bedside while Jeremy monitored the teens vitals. "His breath is too shallow."

"He's fine, Jas, give the man some credit."

"Sterling, go pester Savannah."

"Oooh, good idea!"

Almost as soon as the youngest Shild brother left the room, Silver's breathing kicked up a notch and his eyes began to flutter. His left hand flexed around something glittery in its grip. Deep blue opened.

Curiosity flashed in dark orbs as he sat up, aided by the Pack Alpha on one side his father on the other. He looked down at his hand, at the object he clutched.

"This is strange." He said so softly that it was barely a whisper. "I can pull things through, but not people."

"Things?" His father and Jeremy were equally confused by the statement.

Silver opened his hand. In it sat an intricately carved button, from what, he didn't know. "She gave me this before she went back."

"A button? Why would Quartz give you a button?"

Realization hit Jeremy like an arrow from a bow hitting a target dead centre. "For the scent of the one that holds her." Silver smirked.

"We _really_ need to get her out of there. She's going crazy locked in that room." Jeremy nodded, fully understanding the reason that the female wolf was helping the best that she could.


	7. One Chance for Redemption

**One Chance for Redemption**

She raised her head to look at the tiny window that let in only a sliver of moonlight. The pale, luminescent glow reflected in her eyes. The force of will that had been keeping her from insanity's reach was fading slowly as the days crawled by with the speed of a snail.

Her mind was turning circles over what her brother had told her of their father. He knew their dirty, well-kept little secret now, and he accepted that his children were far more different than any other Shield children. How long, now that he knew, would it take him to get to her? How much more help did her twin have now that the entire Shield and St. Shield family were looking for their lost child?

She didn't know.

"Please, Silver," she whispered to the darkness of the ten by ten cement room, her voice echoing off its bare walls. "Please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto who I am."

Her midnight blue eyes slid closed as the shine of tears glimmered in the shaft of the moons light. Her shoulders sagged slightly as the salty liquid fell over her pale cheeks. Unhindered, the tears fell like crystal drops down her face leaving tiny red paths where they stained her features in their wake.

Moments passed in the silent darkness as she cried.

Suddenly, her head jerked up and she grimaced at the way her life was right then. Her anger bubbled close to the surface of her emotional mind. No, she was _not_ giving up. She, Quartz Diamond Shield, would fight until the bitter end; an end that would be either her death or that of her captor's. Preferably that of her captors, as that would mean _her_ victory over _them_.

"I _can't_ let this get to me." Her voice quivered slightly with the underlying edge of rage that currently pulsed through her every thought. "I _won't_ be the one that falls. I _refuse_ to die doing _nothing_!"

* * *

Sterling glared as his four nephews gave little coughs to cover up their laughs.

Blitz, after dealing with a factory problem for his father, Malachite, offered his services in aide to save his beloved cousin. Now, he was with the others as his youngest uncle tried in vain to avoid another binding spell.

Savannah smiled as she captured him once again. Sterling squirmed in the grip of the spell before summoning up enough energy to break it on her just as she shot another lightening bolt his way.

Jeremy watched Silver watching the fight with mock energy and enthusiasm. He walked over to the teen, getting no more than ten feet before Silver's nostrils flared and he turned to greet the older werewolf.

"Hey," the teen said softly. He knew that Jeremy could hear him even over the raucous laughter around them.

"Is everything alright?" Jeremy asked. He'd been trying to keep his tone low and even so that the young sorcerer slash werewolf wouldn't get upset. "I noticed you were looking a little lost."

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. Thanks for everything, though, I really appreciate it." Dark eyes followed the battle in the field easily. Silver sighed. "Jeremy, is it okay that my sister and I want to join the Pack? I mean, it's kind of sudden for everyone and I don't want to be a bother-"

"Now," Silver jumped. He'd been so intent on getting his acceptance guaranteed that he'd let his guard down enough to the point that Nick snuck up on him, "don't make me haul your ass back to Clay and get him to kick it for you. We already decided that you and Quartz are Pack. Deal with it."

"Jeeze, I swear Nick, you had better learn to sleep with one eye open at night or else you'll lose something of value." Silver retorted sarcastically. "And what do you mean 'drag my ass back to Clay'? You can't fight against a kid half your age or what?"

"You can try, kid, you won't get far." Nick fell silent for a minute as he mulled over what the teenager had said. "Hey! I can fight without Clayton backing me up, you know. He's just better at it than I am."

"Really? Okay then, I'll try my hardest; bring it on, Nicky-boy." Silver taunted playfully as the older man took a mock swing at him. "C'mon, Nick, you hit like a girl!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"That's it; let's go!" Nick hauled off his shirt as he stalked in the direction of the forest. Smirking after his son, and one of the most recently added Pack members, Antonio nudged Jeremy lightly.

"I think Silver found a way to one-up Nicky on this one."

"I know," Jeremy replied. "Just look at how fast he can switch forms. All things considered, I never thought I'd have an equal in that department until I met him."

Antonio smirked. "Elena said that she's sending more information over with Reese as Clay's replacement 'cause she's having a bit of trouble with Kate."

"Anything to make the guy feel more useful, I guess." Jeremy sighed. Suddenly, nearly as fast as the fight between Savannah and Sterling started, it was over.

The witch was hovering over a breathless sorcerer as he dropped to one knee, right hand fisted over his heart in a salute known to his kin as one of defeat and surrender. Jet, Malachite, and Jasper clapped simultaneously as one of their undefeated accepted his ruin at the hands of a woman.

Jeremy turned his attention to the fight for just one second, watching as the man on the field submitted, left hand holding out a hidden, jewel-hilted dagger in offering of good will. "What a tactic; he could have used that at any time against her, yet he didn't."

"In a power-only fight we are taught from birth to hand over our most precious weapon to the winner. It's a sign that the other has been deemed better than their opponent." Jet said softly. "For Sterling to have handed _that_ dagger over it means that he will submit to whatever she wills him to do as is the terms of their initial verbal contract. He's now her slave until she dismisses him from her side."

"I never thought I'd see the day that he'd intentionally lose a battle of wills and power to a female." Malachite said softly. "Then again, perhaps she is not that weak in the ways of her own inner powers. After all, she is a hybrid, is she not?"

Lucas nodded in response to the other sorcerer. "She's a feisty one, our Savannah. A rambunctious one in her teens as well, so Paige, Adam- even the Pack know what she's like."

Malachite laughed softly. "My family owe you and your friends a huge boon, Cortez. We appreciate your aiding us in this matter. Only for Silver, we would not have asked assistance. This would have been something to do on our own, but he's an insistant one, our Silver."

Jeremy walked over to the sorcerers. "He's a quick study."

"Always was." Jet replied softly. "Between him and his sister, the family are set for leadership."

There was an edge to his voice as Mordechai, their brother-in-law, walked over from the Jeep. "Garnet just called."

"Any progress?"

Mordechai shook his head. "Sorry, Jet, not a word. They are still looking though."

Jet's head hung as he thought about his twin children and the king-sized questions that they laid at his feet. "Sometimes I have to stop and ask myself how they grew up so quickly and how I could have possibly missed everything they were trying to tell me."

"None of us knew, Brother. It's not only you that questions, we all ask ourselves the same things and come up with the same answers. When they're ready they ask for help; never before they need to." Malachite said gently as he handed his brother-in-law a bottle of water. "Between all of our kids it's kind of funny none of us have gone gray yet."

Jet gave a low laugh. "I hope with all my heart that my little girl is safe and sane. Wherever- and whatever she is I will never stop looking for my daughter."

Jeremy's heart beld for the sorcerer standing not half a dozen feet away. He wanted to tell the man that they would succeed, that everything would be alright, but he didn't want to raise the man's hopes too high. He thought about the outcome if their mission to save the young girl failed. Thought about how much pain that the entire Shield family would be in if she was lost to them. Jeremy already knew that there was an entire family waiting for her to be safely delivered back to her father's waiting arms.

They had already accepted the fact that the twins needed to spend some time with the Pack and it was decided- much to Clayton's liking- that they would have their family's lands as their very own territory to protect in the name of the Pack. The Alpha bowed his head as he thought of the one other person that would not be able to live without the beloved girl. Silver. Knowing how hard that the two had worked to keep each other's deepest secret and how much work they had put into taming their werewolf sides, Jeremy knew that it would break Silver's heart to lose his highly favored sibling.

He turned to face the woods as the smaller of the two wolves tore past him into the clearing followed by a limping Nick. "What happened?"

"Are you absolutely sure that he's never been trained by Clay before?"

"Certain in every way possible, Nick. Why do you ask?"

The younger Sorrentino glared daggers at the younger wolf that was hiding behind Antonio's legs. "You little sneak! You noticed my weakness, didn't you? Punky little sorcer-wolf brat!"

Jet turned to the furious Pack member. "What's going on? Why are you so angry at my son?"

"He bit me!"

A silence fell over the clearing as Nick spoke. No one from the Shield family moved as all eyes focused on the youngest wolf there.

Jeremy crouched down on the ground and put his hand out to the teen. "Come here, please."

Knowing that when Alpha spoke the Pack followed, Silver obeyed without hesitation. He dipped his head to the older man and whimpered slightly. _I didn't mean it, Master Jeremy. I'm sorry, I swear it and it will never happen again. I'll understand if you want me to leave.'_

"Incredible," Jeremy whispered as he scratched behind the teens ears. "Even in his wolf form he holds to his human mind and knows right from wrong. Nicky, he said it will not happen again and that it was an accident."

"Whatever."

Tonio frowned at his son. "The child apologized, Nick."

"Fine, I accept your apology, but you're still a brat." Nick folded his arms and leaned against the nearest post.

"He can send his thoughts to me for some reason."

Jet crept forward and knelt beside his son. "It's an easy answer, Jeremy. You see, he and his sister are also telepath. He can send his thoughts to anyone outside the family as long as he truely belives that they are his betters."

"So he honestly believes that Jeremy is his Alpha?" Sterling said softly. "This is so awesome, Sil. I've never been this close to a wolf before." He ran a hand through Silvers streaked fur.

Jeremy looked up at Jet. "What happens if the power of authority changes hands?"

"They will follow the ruling of the Pack now that they have been accepted by you and your amazing family. Should power change hands they will still respect their elders, but then they will listen primarily to the head Alpha."

Jeremy looked down at Silver and knew that he and the other's had found two of the most loyal wolves he'd chanced to meet since Clayton. "Welcome to the Pack, Silver and Quartz."

* * *

Quartz smiled in her sleep.

Though she looked to be having a peaceful rest, she was really linked with her brother's mind as she listened to the commotion surrounding his latest mistake. Their father accepted them as they were and couldn't wait to have her back. The Pack Alpha accepted them both into the fold even after Silver's screw-up with the man called Nick.

Linking to herself to Silver, Quartz clung to her sanity like a lifeline. It would only be a matter of time now before someone here in her prison where she was being kept slipped up enough to give the right information that she could pass on to her brother. 

* * *

Here it is for all my oh-so patient readers. The next installment of the Shadow Moon. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a comment.


End file.
